


Highway to Hell

by Geilie



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Romance, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il suo destino punta dritto nella direzione dell’Ade, la sua strada è costellata di pericoli letali e prima o poi ne arriverà uno troppo grande perfino per il grande Ercole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la tripla Drabble Night organizzata tra il 05/04/13 e il 07/04/13 in onore di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214), [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) e [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO SPADA + PARABRACCIO_  
>  Fandom: Disney & Co.  
> Personaggio: Hercules  
> Prompt: [Highway to Hell - AC/DC](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B0PJkS0iyk)

**Highway to Hell**  
 _287 parole - non betata; introspettiva, sentimentale e con un filo sottile sottile di ironia._  
   
Ercole ci ha messo un po’ a capirlo, perché - ammettiamolo - il cervello non è mai stato la sua forza. La sua forza è, be’,  _la sua forza_. Letteralmente.  
All’inizio era tutta una magia, il sogno di una vita che finalmente si realizzava. Poi è arrivata Meg e il sogno di una vita è cambiato, giusto un pochino, giusto quel tanto che serviva a comprendere nella sua visione di futuro roseo la presenza di una ragazza come lei.  
Ha cominciato ad afferrare meglio il concetto quando ha duellato contro l’idra, e poi più avanti, a ognuna delle sue imprese - le Dodici Fatiche, le chiama la gente, anche se a lui sono sembrate molte di più. Però a quel punto è arrivata la fama - eccolo lì, di nuovo, il sogno realizzato - e il suo cervello ha fatto un passo indietro.  
La consapevolezza è arrivata, ancora una volta, grazie a Meg: quella donna continua a sconvolgere la sua esistenza peggio di una tromba marina, dal primo momento in cui l’ha vista.  
Ora che lei si è sacrificata per dargli una chance, Ercole finalmente si rende conto di cosa la sua mente stesse cercando di dirgli da tanto tempo: il suo destino punta dritto nella direzione dell’Ade, la sua strada è costellata di pericoli letali e prima o poi ne arriverà uno troppo grande perfino per il grande Ercole. E proprio  _questo_  potrebbe essere il punto d’arrivo, la fine della sua avventura appena iniziata.  
Ma mentre si fa strada nel regno dei morti, Ercole sa di non essere mai stato un eroe prudente: ha sempre agito d’istinto, facendo prima e pensando poi.  
Non ha intenzione di smettere ora che in ballo c’è il suo stesso cuore.


End file.
